Justice
''Justice ''is the second season of Toontown Storytime. The season premiered with the episode "Aftershock" on May 1, 2018. The two-part season finale was published on October 28, 2018, with the episodes "Hearts Ablaze" and "Banners High." The season explores the aftermath of the events of the first season, as the Toon Resistance attempts to cure the Togs, the Mayoral and Council elections are finally held, and the Toons launch their first infiltration of Cashbot and Lawbot HQ. But as the fight for justice intensifies, the Toons begin to take fire from all sides. This season also begins to expand on the history of Toontown and the circumstances that forced the founders to establish Toontown. Production Title Sequence Though the appearance of the title sequence remained largely the same, producers announced in February 2018 their intention to change the theme song itself. The title sequence was published on April 9, 2018, ahead of the first episode. The music used is "Victory" by Two Steps From Hell. The seven main characters are depicted around Toontown. Doctor is shown in a Cog suit and Eileen's floral dress from the first season is replaced with a Toon Resistance uniform. Toward the beginning of the season's broadcast, the title sequence in its raw form was lost, which means there will be entirely new footage for the third season's opening. Promotion Producers released a trailer for the second season on March 2, 2018. The video is to the right. The trailer briefly recaps the first season before showing a series of stock images from Toon and Cog locations within Toontown. The final screen depicts a vast number of Toons disguised as Cogs entering Sellbot Towers. Much of the footage was taken from Toontown Rewritten promotional videos. The trailer is set to the music "Sweet Little Lies" by J2. This song was previously used in the second season trailer for The Man in the High Castle. The trailer for the finale was published on October 27, 2018, on the day before both episodes of the finale aired (October 28). The trailer is short, and only foreshadows the Toon attack on Cog Nation. The images shown are exclusively of Bossbot Headquarters. Doctor is the only character to appear in the trailer, though footage of Kilo and Eileen were shot but unused. The music used is "Dauntless" by Audiomachine. Several other tunes were tested for the film, but ultimately not used ("Mob Song" from Beauty and the Beast, "Rise Up" by Andra Day). This is the first trailer for Storytime not to use a song previously seen in another real-life TV series or movie trailer. Changes from Previous Season The format of the show remained the same, with a series of episodes being published periodically. The first major change was in that of the main cast. Five members of the main cast from Rewritten (Clara Clark, Flippy Flopper, Professor Pete, Slate Oldman, and Violet Vance) were relegated to recurring status or even only as a guest character for Violet. In their place, Constance Miller, Clarabelle Cow, Dr. Kilo Byte, and Dr. Hyla Sensitive assumed main status. There was also a reduction in the number of episodes, from 18 to 16. Plot In the aftermath of the Toon Resistance's attack on Operation Sever, the Cogs are severely crippled. The Toons must prepare for their inevitable return to prevent more widespread destruction. As the Mayoral and Council elections get underway and cracks begin to form in the Toon Resistance, the Toons must fight harder than ever to keep their town alive. Cast Main Characters *Clarabelle Cow *Constance Miller *Doctor Smith *Dr. Kilo Byte *Dr. Hyla Sensitive *Eileen Irenic *Piggy Pie Recurring Characters Toons *Ahab Ishmael *Aleck Harding *Alice Carver *Atticus Lynch *Barnacle Barbara *Bradley Wolfe *Christine Colette *Clark Family *Doe Clark *Flim Flam *Heidi Babel *Herb Clark *Horace Calves *Ichabod Irving *Lucy Tires *Mata Hairy *Mickey Elias *Mortimer MylesPaul Behr *Paula Behr *Pie Family *Professor Pete *Professor Prepostera *Roy Law *Silly Sal *Sepulchra Rigor *Slate Oldman *Smokey Joe *Soggy Bottom *Susan Fletcher *Tori Dorrance *Vidalia VaVoom Cogs *The Cogs *The Chairman *The Sellbot Vice President *Cashbot CFO *Lawbot CJ *Bossbot CEO Guest Characters *Ballot Boxer ("Dim as an Ember," "Voice to the Chorus") *Big Cheese ("Aftershock," "Hearts Ablaze," "Banners High") *Bodie Currituck ("Trial of the Lawbots," "Banners High") *Bree Sinct ("Dim as an Ember," "Voice to the Chorus") *Dr. Artery ("By a Preponderance") *Declan Antlin ("Voice to the Chorus", "Trouble") *Drema Yawn ("Edicts of War," "By a Preponderance") *Judge McIntosh ("Trial of the Lawbots") *Pearl Ament ("Dim as an Ember," "Voice to the Chorus") *Ub Cow ("The Last Cow") *Violet Vance ("Voice to the Chorus," "By a Preponderance") Episodes Trivia *The first episode was finished in March 2018, but producers waited until they had at least the second episode written before publishing. The date of May 1 for the premiere was chosen to coincide with season 1's release, which was also in May. *The full list of episode titles was released on May 19, 2018, the same day as the release of the second episode. *The third episode, "Out in the Darkness" was supposed to be released on May 29, 2018, to coincide with the one-year anniversary of Storytime's first publication. However, the laptop of the author unceremoniously died on May 28 and no episode was able to be published until May 31 at the earliest. The episode was published on June 1. *Similar to the first season, the premiere for this season was in May and only five episodes were released before the end of June. *The 4-week hiatus in August was due to the author focusing on another project. *Similar to the names of the first season's finale ("Heaven Found," "Hell Bound"), the finale names of this season are correlated. They reference a line from "The Mob Song" in Beauty and the Beast. *The episodes "By a Preponderance" and "Brawl of the Bossbots" switched order before the release of the 12th episode. This was due to the titles not lining up with the events of the episodes. *The original goal was to have the season completed by September 22, but that goal was pushed back to October 31. Ultimately, the goal was to finish earlier than last season, which did not conclude until after Thanksgiving. Category:Seasons